Sister
by I laugh at nothing
Summary: Sakura Haruno has a secert. Her sister Kiyoko is gone. I suck at summaries and I do not own Naruto


"Of two sisters one is always the watcher, one the dancer."

― Louise Glück

Sakura had a secret. Her older sister, Kiyoko, was her most cherished secret. No one knew the sweet Assassin was her sister, and they never would.

Sakura was visiting her sister, mainly for the memory. Kiyoko was who she would want to be, yearned to be.

Kiyoko was a blessing in the Haruno family in sakura's opinion. Soft springy hair the color of a pink rose, with warm grey eyes, and a slender figure made Kiyoko, the one who sakura always wished she could be. Sakura smiled as she remembered her genin days when her mother was there.

_Flash back_

"_Onee-chan" sang Sakura as she pranced into her sister's room. Kiyoko was curled under a blanket as soft as a cloud in Sakura's opinion. Her sister room was immaculate. But sakura's favorite part was the dressing table, a large mirror rested there surrounded by makeup. Eye liners, tubes of lip sticks and eye shadows, and sakura's favorite, a lip moisturizer all lined symmetrically and alphabetized. _

_Kiyoko mewed sleepily and called for her sister to join her. "Onee-chan how was your mission?" Asked the excitable genin. _

"_It's a secret" she answered with a twinkling laugh. Weapons lined the wall as did vials of poisons and photographs. "Nee sister dear lets sleep" lifting the blanket sakura was invited to join. _

_End Flash back _

Kiyoko was always there. When Sasuke left, when naruto left, she was there. Kiyoko was the ever present mountain, But Kiyoko was her secret.

But she remembered when her sisters genin team came to the house for dinner.

_Flash Back_

_He watched her. Itachi Uchiha, her sisters teammate and stalker apparent. Sakura didn't like him, he who held the onee-chan's doors and made her blush. _

"_Itachi- kun" Kiyoko laughed like a child. She was a child at the age of ten. The group of newly made jounin lounging around in her home. _

"_Hn "answered Itachi as he took more of Onee-chan's homemade sweets, something sakura could not remember the name of. He moved his hand to hold hers, absentmindedly sakura noticed. _

_**True LOVE**__ Her inner screamed in joy and jealously. Her Onee-chan was going to be taken away. _

_End_

Sakura meandered through the streets stopping to purchase flowers, Freshly cut Woodland violets. She headed towards the KIA stone. Kiyoko was her secret. Not because she was gone, but because she could never come back.

_Flash back _

_Sakura just came home from wave. Her first out of the village mission and it turned deadly. She wanted to tell all the details to her sister. Rushing through the house, to her sister's room, she felt cold. But that didn't stop her from bursting into the room of eighteen year old Kiyoko Haruno. _

_There she lied sleeping in Sakura's mind. If it wasn't for the letter in her hand, or how pretty she appeared that day. For there lied Kiyoko in a purple kimono, a white juban, and pale purple like blue with cherry blossom stitched obi. Kiyoko was dressed well. Her lips painted to match the color of cherries and her eyes were well done. Kiyoko looked like a geisha. _

_Sakura went to grab her sisters hand but only clasped onto a vial. Sniffing the vial, sakura knew the smell. Hemlock. _

_Testing her sisters pulse and only felt a warm wrist , nothing else._

_Her sister was dead and all she could do was scream. _

_It would be hours later before she read her sister's letter. _

_**Dearest Sakura [**__it started]_

_**Forgive me sister. I beg of you and I know it is wrong of me. But please forgive me. **_

_**I have betrayed you and the village in a way. I love a traitor. Itachi Uchiha has always held my heart and he knows it. But that is only part of the reason I took to the hemlock leaf. I bring dishonor to you sister and mother along with the village. For in my womb was a child, I love this child but I cannot bring him into the village with so much hate. I cannot handle any hate done towards you or my child. I am weak.I am a coward. For I could not face you and chose the easy way out. I love you sister dearest. I was not made to be here long. Like a Venus fly trap, I am a moment in time.**_

_**I gave myself to Itachi many a times since his betrayal. I have loved him since the day he and I met. The red string of fate ties us together. He and I wed many months ago. We meet on every mission I take and bask in each other's presence. We do love each other. My sister I am free. **_

_**My mind has betrayed me in kind to my betrayal. I can no longer decide what is real and what is fake. I was never meant to dance besides you sister. I am merely to watch. Know that I will guide from where ever I maybe sister.**_

_**Seek greatness**_

_**I love you.**_

_**Live my blossom.**_

_Kiyoko Ayami Haruno Uchiha_

_End flash back_

There before Sakura stood two stones, one for her sister and one for the child that would never be born. She wished that her sister would have chosen to live. But sakura smiled as a couple of ninja worked to put up a headstone for Itachi. He was family even if he was a traitor. A family who are tied by the red string need to remain together.

Turning Sakura smiled at a pair of Children who were playing together in a park. One with soft pink hair and the other with dark raven colored hair and in that moment the vision was replaced by a mother and father pushing a stroller , carbon copies to the children in sakura's memories. The two women make eye contact and there stood….

Kiyoko. Her secret to keep and Hold onto the day she dies thought Sakura.


End file.
